What The Hell???
by TifaLockheart
Summary: This is a Fic About Kusanagi and the TAC comming up with a crazy game while being drunk at the same time...this is my first fic..but i know i'll get a luagh out of u yet!! so please R&R!!! >^_^


Body

**What the Hell?**

****

****As Momiji lay asleep in her bed, dreaming of Kusanagi, she had no idea that the same wonderful Kusanagi she was dreaming of was at this moment inventing a new game, while drunk, with the TAC. Kusanagi and the TAC were inventing a game called "What the Hell?" The directions go a little something like this: 

1. The first person to go (the Prankster) must make a catastrophe or something to catch the other peoples' (the Victims') attention and make them so surprised, as to say "WHAT THE HELL?" 

2. The first person to say "What the Hell?" is the one the prankster shall prank that night. 

3. In the morning someone else must say "What the Hell?" from the prank you did the previous night, but if you get the same person to say it again, you get extra points. 

4. You must now prank the next person, then the next person, and so on and so forth. 

5. _If_ you prank all the people in your party, you win the game! 

6. The last and final step: if you fail to prank everyone you had better watch your back because you might be pranked next!!! 

After explaining all the rules to the TAC, Kusanagi decided to go first, just to show them the ropes. Of course Momiji was his first target. While Momiji slept that night, Kusanagi crept into Momiji's bedroom. He silently tiptoed to her underwear drawer, opened it very quietly and confiscated her cutsie little animal panties. While he was pulling them out and thinking the endless supplies of panties would never cease, he came across the special pair of panties Momiji loved most. The ones that said: "I Love You Mr. Kusanagi." 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" thought Kusanagi. "She really is a cute kid." Kusanagi pocketed the "special" panties, and kept taking out all the underwear and putting them into a sack. When he had all the panties in the sack he hurried back off to the TAC. 

"Now what are you gonna do with them, Kusanagi?" asked Kome eagerly. 

"Now I'm gonna go to her school, so you guys better keep up if you want to see the action!" Kusanagi ran off to Momiji's school and went inside. He looked around. 

"Now where are Momiji's classes?" He wondered. He looked around 'till he found a bulletin board that posted everyone's classes. 

"I'm feeling pretty damn lucky today. Pretty damn lucky!" 

Just then the TAC ran through the doors and slid down the hall. 

"There you are!" they said in unison. "We almost couldn't keep up!" 

"Hee, hee, hee, well you're here now so watch me work!" Kusanagi went into her first class and stuffed about 10 pairs of panties into her desk and a few into the sensei's desk. Kusanagi was giggling madly as he ran down the hall to her next classroom. He stuffed another 10 pairs of panties into her desk and a few into the sensei's desk. After he completed all the classrooms he walked down the hall to the door. 

"Don't you think that was rather _mean?" _asked Yaegashi. 

"Naw, she'll be fine, Yaegashi. Don't worry about her if she gets a little PMSed. She'll get over it!" Kusanagi and the TAC went to Mr.Kunikida's house and spent the night there. Yaegashi spent the night in the same room with Kome. Ryoko and Mr.Kunikida spent the night together in the same room, too. Kusanagi decided to go into Momiji's room and watch her sleep. 

In the morning when Momiji awoke, she gasped with surprise at the sight of Kusanagi sleeping in his underpants on her armchair in her room. She was about to say something when an idea popped into her head. She went rummaging in her closet and dug out her camera. She aimed it at Kusanagi and snapped away. 

"Ha, ha, ha, now I have some more embarrassing pictures of Kusanagi to add to my collection!" she stuffed her camera back in its rightful place and decided it was time to wake him up. She poked him in the ribs lightly. No response. She poked him again, a little harder this time. He wriggled a little, but didn't wake up. Then Momiji stated to get a little angry, and she jabbed him with all her might in his ribs. He winced but remained asleep. 

"Come on, baby, don't get too fiesty. You're starting to hurt!" 

"Wha...What....?" Momiji sputtered. Then she slapped Kusanagi hard in the face. That must have been the straw that broke the camel's back because Kusanagi awoke with such a fright, Momiji flipped backward over the bed and landed on her stomach with her butt in the air. 

"What the?!" said Kusanagi when he awoke. He looked around confused 'till he saw Momiji and he remembered where he was. As he looked at her he couldn't help to pass this moment up! He pulled her pants down and observed her little panda panties. Then he gave a little smack on her butt. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!.... how dare you!...... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....!" Kusanagi could tell Momiji was pissed, so he grabbed his clothes and made a break for it. 

"Sorry, Momiji, I can't play with you today. I've got more important things to do!" he laughed insanely as he hopped out her window to safety. Momiji stood up, feeling very pissed. She looked out her window and watched Kusanagi tear away. 

"Oh, yeah!" he called out after her. "I think you might be happy to know that a surprise is waiting for you at school!" Then he was gone. 

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" growled Momiji. "What the fuck does he mean by that?" she wondered. 

Momiji soon cooled down and forgot about the whole incident. Momiji got dressed and went down stairs. She made herself breakfast, and since she was only expecting Mr.Kunikida, made him some too. When Mr.Kunikida woke up he came to the table and sat down. As he started to eat his breakfast, Momiji asked how he slept. 

"Oh, I slept wonderfully; we stayed up real late last night and......" 

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Momiji. 

"Me and Ryoko. Anyway, as I was saying, we stayed up real late last night having the best se...... um.... session of our lives, yeah, a TAC session that's it, yeah." He sat there nervously hoping he hadn't said too much. 

"Um.....O......K....." said Momiji, then went on eating breakfast. Soon after, Kome and Yaegashi got up and came down stairs to the breakfast table. 

"Oh, you guys spent the night here, too?!" said Momiji irritably. 

"Actually, we did." said Kome. "You know what? For a nerd, you sure do give good se........ session plans um......... yeah, session plans. They were great, Yaegashi!" 

Momiji eyed them suspiciously. 

"Whatever." she said with annoyance. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late for school!" shouted Momiji. 

"What have I told you about cussing, Momiji?" asked Mr.Kunikida while taping his fingers on the table. 

Just to piss Mr.Kunikida off she said, "Um, I don't know; ask me again later. Gotta run, bye!" 

With that she was out the door. Momiji ran all the way to school as fast as she could. When she got there and sat down in her seat, the bell rang. 

"Whew. I made it." She said with relief. Just then, some of the students began to snicker from the back of the class. She looked back to see what was so funny, but when she looked back, they stopped. Momiji figured they had a weird new sub today or something. She looked at the front of the class and saw her same old sensei. 

"Huh? I wonder what they were laughing at?......" Then they started to giggle again, more loudly this time. She looked back and they stopped. 

"O.K. class. Today we're starting into chapter three in out Japanese History books, so please take out your history books and turn to chapter three." Momiji reached into her desk but didn't feel her history book, but had a puzzled look on her face. 

"Is something wrong, Dear?" asked the sensei. 

"N... No Sensei..... there's nothing wrong." She pulled out the 10 pairs of panties and gasped. 

"Momiji Fujimia! What seems to be the problem?!" he asked, getting more irritated. 

A pair of Momiji's panties fell to the ground. Momiji tried to retrieve them before they were spotted, but she was too late. Every single student in her class stared at the panties. Girls started to giggle, boys started to cat call, and the sensei now discovered the panties in his desk. 

"What is the meaning of this?!?!" he asked, very angrily this time. 

"I.... I.... don't know... Kusanagi!!!!!!" She finally realized what he ment by "surprize"! Now all the students were laughing at her. She had to get away; she had to leave. She ran out of the class and far away from everyone. She walked away from her school and away from town. She walked into a huge field, with grass three feet tall! She walked around in the grass and let it tickle her all over. Then she decided to lay down in the tall grass and look at the clouds. As Momiji lay there she kept thinking of earlier that day. She remembered the cruel laughing faces, the accusing sensei, the cutise panties everywhere. She began to cry. Then sob. 

"Why Kusanagi.....why would you do such a thing?" She whimpered. "I thought you loved me....what did I ever do to you.....?" She thought aloud. She stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She laid back down again. 

"Well if I ever see him again I will ignore him 'till he begs ME to come back!" As she said this she saw Kusanagi fly over head. She began to call out but stopped herself. 

"Well if he wants to talk to me he can come down here!" She waited awhile but he never came to her. Momiji thought that things would never get better in her life and that Kusanagi would never really "Love" her, but just think of her as a "cute" kid. 

"Why did I ever believe you loved me! I guess I'm the most stupid girl in the whole world! What must I do to make you see how much I care for you!" As she said this she began to cry again. 

"Oh just look at me! Crying again like a little..... kid... maybe I am just a little kid... maybe that's why Kusanagi hates me now... he must have realized it too....." As she said this Kusanagi crept up behind her and grabbed. her. He held her close and kissed her for a long time. Momiji had realized this as an apology, and boy did she forgive him! 

"Oh Kusanagi.... just when I feel nothing in the world matters and when I'm about to lose all hope on you, you do something to change everything." 

"I know." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well now do you want to go back home yet?" 

"Well.... all right only if we can fly there!" She jumped on Kusanagi's back and they were off. When they got back they met the whole crew at her house. Everyone was sitting on the floor watching TV 

"So Momiji how was your first time having Se...... seven year old ice cream!? Uhhh yea..." 

"Huh..?" 

"Yeah Kusanagi said he was gonna get you some!!! Ehehehehe...." Kome began to sweat drop. 

"Well let's all go to bed now and (winks at Kusanagi) we'll finish our little game..." Kunikida walked into his room and screamed. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? ...uh oh.... I mean... OH FUCK!" He then knew that we was screwed. Then everyone went to bed to dream there sweet dreams or have some more great se.... Sessions.... Heh... Yea... and Kusanagi waited for the paranoid Kunikida to fall his damn ass to sleep, so he could prank the foo!!! 

THE END... or is it...? 


End file.
